jezebelversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dipper Pines
Appearance Human * Brown hair - slightly longer * When over 18, he gets his first tattoos (a sleeve on his left arm and a pine tree on his right arm); he also has a couple of hidden tattoos (one for Arabella on his left shoulder and one for BABBA on his right shoulder) * Often seen in a hoodie, but does switch it up to a checkered shirt with a band shirt underneath. * Still wears his cap, but not all the time * He wears a bracelet on his right wrist that was made by Arabella Pony * Young stallion - Pegasus * Peach fur - pink hooves and muzzle * Cutie-mark is his birthmark Alternate Versions Characterization Background * After the events in Equestria, they become best friends, keeping in contact. Arabella and Dipper keep in contact through snail mail, email and calling each other; they prefer to snail mail as it feels more personal. They tend to chat for hours on end to each other, usually ending with one of them being told by a sibling or parent to get off the phone. * Because they get so busy with college, they don't have much time to write to each other. Dipper gets the idea of video calling, which Ari is reluctant to at first as she isn't keen on videos that feature her. In the end, she agrees and turns out to enjoy it. She and Dipper help each other with their work, chat about random things and their day, they will give any news of what happened. Dipper would try not to show it, but he would get jealous whenever she talked about a guy she liked, and she would be the same if he talked about a girl. Mabel would sometimes butt in and happily chat to Ari too. * (Before asking Ari out) Dipper, Mabel and Arabella meet up like they usually do in the week at their university, at their break time; as they approached Arabella, Mabel and Dipper were talking among themselves. “Just ask her.” Mabel said pushing Dipper toward Arabella, almost making him trip over his feet. '' ''“Ask me what?” Arabella curiously asked. '' ''“Um, Ari, how do I say this? Will you be my girlfriend?” Dipper quickly asked, looking down at the ground and nervously rubbing his arm with his hand. Arabella stood there shocked, which made Dipper more nervous. '' ''“Of course, I will.” Arabella smiled * Because of the late night reading with the dim lights, Dipper ends up needing glasses to read. But, he’s really anxious about showing his family and friends. “Let’s see them, Dip, and I’ll show you mine.” '' ''“Wait, Ari, you wear glasses?” Dipper confusedly cocked his head. '' ''“Supposed to, but I get scared people will bully me.” '' ''“Well, maybe we can be brave together?" They put their glasses on at the same time. '' ''“Wow, you look amazing!” Both telling the other. '' * When she's old enough, Arabella moves to Gravity falls to attend a university there; this is where she and Dipper start dating, after a few months. Mabel is over the moon about this, and instantly creates his and her sweaters for the couple. They get more intimate around the six month mark they are together. Dipper mostly becomes dominant, but Arabella takes the lead a lot too. She likes to tease a lot. * Helped Ford on a few jobs, as an apprentice * Arabella’s auntie owns stables, so she takes Dipper there for a date. She ends up having to teach Dipper to ride, but he hardly gets the hang of it. Mabel on the other hand (she sneaked along), is more of a natural and shows off, constantly chanting, “Alpha twin!” * Dipper meets Arabella’s parents and sister, Tabitha. He’s very nervous at first as they seem to look down on him at first, but then they turn out to actually love him. They bond quite well. He can joke around with Arabella’s step-dad. He can hold a good conversation with her mum, and has a playful/ teasing relationship with her little sister, Tabitha. * Arabella meets Dipper’s parents. They don’t seem to care at first, but once Arabella has a talk with them, they love her and think she’s good for Dipper. They end up having a great bond. * In the summer, Mabel and Dipper would get told to wash Stan’s car, and when Arabella comes around, it would turn into a water fight. Dipper would end up throwing a fully clothed Arabella into the swimming pool. * Dipper proposes to Arabella while at the restaurant where they had their first date. It starts out rather well, until Dipper gets very nervous and starts knocking over things like vases. He apologies to Arabella, before kneeling down on one knee and asking the most important question of his life. ''“I can’t promise I’ll be your boyfriend forever.” Dipper looked straight into Arabella’s eyes. “Why?” Arabella looked as if she’d burst into tears. '' ''“Because I would like to be your husband.” He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Ari gasped and let her tears out; this time happy tears instead of the sad, scared tears that previously threatened to pour out. * Dipper takes over the Mystery Shack, once Stan retires. He and Ari live there. Instead of the fake attractions, Dipper manages to get the real ones, though he kept a few of Stan’s best. Arabella would get Dipper to wear his ‘old’ wolf boy outfit (a more sexy version), which he would think would be his actual one and get all embarrassed, to bed. She would have her pet, her way. * Wendy still works during the Summer, while Soos is there all the time. * Arabella tries to teach Dipper how to dance for their wedding. As Ari and Dipper perform their 1st dance, at their wedding, to the song Thinking out loud (by Ed SheeranEd Sheeran's Website: https://www.edsheeran.com/splash/jumpersforgoalposts), Dipper softly sings the lyrics to Ari, who is smiling. * After the honeymoon, Ari becomes pregnant with Dipper’s baby; at a later date, they find out they’re having twins (like Dipper and Mabel). They already decided on a boy being Thomas-Gerard (Ari’s choice) and Jessica for a girl (Dipper’s choice). * While pregnant with the twins, Arabella becomes very horny. Dipper reads online pregnant women can still have sex and it wouldn’t hurt the babies, so he agrees to ease the tension. He found out that she becomes more dominant, wanting it more. He also found out he found it sexy when she moved her hips, and told him to ‘fuck her hard’. * While she was pregnant, Dipper would rub Arabella's tummy and he would sing lullabies to her stomach (as in singing to the twins). She loved it when he did both as it was showing his dad side. He wouldn’t let Ari go anywhere alone for fear she’d go into labour. He’s very protective over her, and once the twins are born, he’s protective over them as well. He wouldn’t let them out of his sight or letting anyone touch them, other than he and Ari. Ari would have to try and get him out of the room even if his or her mother wanted to hold them. Powers & Abilities 'Singing '- doesn't much like to sing in front of people, prefers to sing in the shower. He is a brilliant one though. When in the car, Dipper would sometimes get too into a song and start singing along, with Ari joining in if she knows the song. 'Guitar '- Electric and acoustic; Dipper gets told he should enter a talent contest, to sing and play guitar. He’s reluctant at first, but Arabella insists, telling him she and Mabel will be right there for him in the front row or at the side of the stage. He slowly agrees, after Mabel constantly asking. The judges love him (as do the ladies) and he ends up winning, and as his victory performance he pulls Ari up to sing her favourite song to her in ballad form (Famous Last Words by My Chemical RomanceMy chemical romance Website - https://www.mychemicalromance.com/?frontpage=true). Many ladies end up disappointed, after that move though. Dipper learned to play guitar in college and is pretty good at it; he’d sometimes serenade Ari with some songs, while playing. She loves it when he does. He has taught Arabella a few songs on the guitar, that she can now play. 'Sleuthing '- great detective skills; helps when needed Likes & Dislikes Likes * Loves the supernatural and strange- huge believer. Arabella and Dipper love to watch the show Supernatural - they both fangirl about it. * Loves to read * Dipper loves to plait/ braid Arabella’s long hair Dislikes * Terrified of horror movies, but because Arabella loves them, he sits and watches them with her, because he wants to be brave for her Relationships Family Arabella Smith * Close relationship with Arabella * Fiance * His crush on her developed more in their college years, which was when hers did also * Whenever Arabella has nightmares, Dipper would sit her up and gently rock her, all while softly singing her favourite songs to her. When Dipper has a nightmare, Ari would snuggle up to him and he would instantly calm down. * They're both the romantic and cuddly type. She can be quite clingy too, but Dipper doesn't mind; he knew he was stubborn when it came to sharing his feelings. * Whenever they argue, even if he is right, Dipper would gather a bouquet of flowers and give them to Ari. They would tend to be her favourite flowers, Lilies and Roses. They both hated not talking, so they would always forgive each other no matter the cause of the argument. They tend to tell each other that they would rather lose the argument than the other and try to work the issue out another way. * Dipper would read the journals a lot in bed, and Arabella would instantly know because he always faced the other way when he read and he was in a curled up position. She would simply say, ‘Dipper,’ in a mum like tone, and he’d act innocently at first, but when he turned to see her skeptical face, he would do as she says. She knows if he started reading, he wouldn’t stop and would end up sleep deprived. * There are some movies that Dipper gets very emotional at and would sometimes even cry a lot over, so he would tend to watch them alone, apart from with Ari as she would join him. * Dipper is a very competitive gamer, but Arabella is even more so and loves to win. Dipper would often let Ari win because she’s a bit of a sore loser, If he did lose though, it would end in a tickle fight. * Dipper is a passionate, but dominating lover; he prefers it when Ari takes the lead though. They like to play games ‘in bed’. Ari likes to experiment. They love to tease each other. When they were having sex (in the attic of the Mystery Shack, where Dipper was staying), Arabella and Dipper almost got caught by Grunkle Stan and Mabel because of how loud they were being. Arabella likes to tie Dipper up during intercourse sometimes and being able to have the upper hand. Dipper loves it when Arabella wears her swimming costume. He also loves to fuck her in the shower. * Whenever Dipper sees Arabella upset, he would stand her up (if she was sat down) and twirl her around so that she comes into his chest. She would tend to ask why Dipper loves her, to which he would reply, “Because you are you, and I can’t explain it in words, but I do truly love you”, and then he kisses the top of her head. * Dipper loves to surprise Ari with sweet gestures like hugging her from behind or giving flowers to her every morning. * Whenever Arabella is ill, Dipper pampers her. He would make her soup, fetch blankets and give her massages.When Arabella is being sick, Dipper would tend to sit behind her and hold back her hair. * Dipper would rub Arabella’s stomach and head when it would be that horrible time of the month. * If they're sat outside, and Dipper is reading the journal, then Arabella would sometimes make a flower crown, putting it on Dipper. It doesn’t bother him until Mabel teases him. * If Dipper ever goes on a monster hunt and Arabella can’t go for any reason, then he’ll Facetime her and show her what he and Mabel are up to. * They can go for weeks without talking, but they always end up missing each other * Dipper knows Arabella is a huge horse lover, so he decides to make her a plush toy, only to fail miserably. He gives it to her, once she finds it under his bed, and even though it looked terrible, she loved it. It turns out to be her favourite plushie. * Dipper is an overprotective/ jealous boyfriend. If he sees another guy talking with Arabella, he’d get jealous. If someone touches her or flirts with her, he ends up starting a fight. “Fucking touch my girl again, and I’ll beat the shit out of you!” * Dipper would get carried away sometimes when listening to music, and start playing the air guitar. This is how Arabella found out he could secretly sing, which he would do sometimes. * Arabella and Dipper are big kids and love playing on the swings Mabel Pines * Twin brother to Mabel * Close relationship - tell each other everything almost * Mabel knows of her crush on Dipper and Dipper's crush on Arabella * When out monster hunting, Dipper, Arabella and Mabel would watch the clouds/ stars (depending on the time of day) and make shapes out of them. Friends Jezebel Connelly * Met Jezebel through Arabella John Constantine * Big fan of John Quotes Minor Notes * First Appeared: Chapter 22: Arabella * Alternate Universes: Gravity Falls AU, * Cast/ voice: Jason RitterJason Ritter's IMDb: https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0728762/?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm * Note: DipperDipper's Wiki page: https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/Dipper_Pines is owned by Alex HirschAlex Hirsch's IMDb: https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3229215/?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm; from the show Gravity FallsGravity Falls IMDb page: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1865718/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 Gallery References Category:Friends